


Boy meets Girl's Boyfriend

by Prowl_Fan



Series: Harley and the Hatter [2]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prowl_Fan/pseuds/Prowl_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hatter and Harley meet again, and the Hatter realizes his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy meets Girl's Boyfriend

The next day, Harley cleaned the house. From top to bottom, everything had to be cleaned shined, polished, and thoroughly scrubbed.   
The new bruises that adorned her face were still vivid as she furiously scrubbed with harsh chemicals.   
As for the Hatter, once he explained his situation, the shadow, whom he now knew as a man, who explained his name as ‘the Batman’, had given him an ‘apartment’ and some green paper. It seemed as if he had limitless amounts of the stuff.   
Now he strode the streets, trying to find the woman he had seen. She was beautiful, and he wanted to be sure she was alright, before he did what he came to do. He couldn’t find her.   
That was because she was cleaning. Although she was nearly finished. Or at least she thought she was. It was hard to tell, because almost as soon as she got the floor clean, there was suddenly a mess somewhere she hadn’t looked. But they were going out soon, so she was pretty sure that would stop soon.   
And she was right, because she had just enough time to clean herself up and renew her makeup before they went out. Now she just had to do something right and it would go better. She followed, silent.   
Hatter first went back to where he saw her, and studied the faces in the crowd. He didn’t see that rebellious smirk, or those golden yellow locks that had been pushing their way out her mask the other day. And he didn’t see anyone with that peculiar combination of red and white and black.   
The colors of the red queen.   
That thought made the Hatter stop, and he bumped into a whole line of people that followed him.   
“Hey, Buddy!”   
someone exclaimed, and the Hatter quickly retreated, to find somewhere to contemplate.   
Harley followed her beloved to Wayne manor; it appeared that they were taking the direct route. Just kidnap the rich guy, and wait for the Bat. There weren’t many people in the lobby, just a few loiterers. And then Harley saw a face she thought she recognized…  
The Hatter found his place to think, there were only a few others there, slouched up against walls, seemingly deaf to the world. The Hatter joined them, leaning against a gilded door, tipping his hat down to cover most of his eyes.   
Then he thought back to the woman he saw in the street, and every time he thought of her, she seemed more angelic than before. After nearly an hour of this, fondly recalling and then trying to figure out what to do next, he reached a conclusion.   
She wasn’t real.   
Or at least if she was, then there was no way he would end up with her. He tilted his hat back, fully ready to leave this world, when he saw a sight he never expected to see. There she was, somehow busting through the revolving door rebelliously, and his heart practically leapt with joy as she strode towards him, halfway through the room.   
But then she stopped.   
And then she turned around.   
And called out in a voice that was beautifully crude and yet wonderfully sweet, “All cleah, Pudden’!”   
The Hatter felt his heart being crushed into fine powder as a man strutted through the door. The man practically oozed self-confidence; he walked like he owned the building, nay, as if the entire world bended to his will.   
Silently, the Hatter slipped away from the golden door, hiding in a mass of the people formerly lounged about, now they huddled with fear. Resigning to his fate, the Hatter watched, forlornly, as the man replied somewhat annoyed, “Well then, let’s go, Harley!”   
his voice was cruel, and twisted, and the Hatter already disliked the man, and watched him roughly grab her wrist and lead her through the door. He watched, already feeling cold, as if she sent out some invisible rays of warmth, like the sun; as they went into a cold iron box, and did not come out.   
As they passed him, the man nodded with a sinister grin at the Hatter, and she just looked straight past him.   
~  
Harley rushed into the lobby, fully expecting some form of defense from the multi-billionaire, and instead found just a bunch of people hanging out.   
“All cleah, Pudden’!”   
She gave the signal, and was faintly aware of someone watching her. She ignored them.   
He burst through the door, somehow managing to make it sound like he was slamming the revolving door, and told her to get going.   
She did, barely even aware of him nodding at someone behind her back. They climbed into the elevator, forced to wait on the cramped little box like anyone else.   
They silently waited out the annoying music in silence. At last, they arrived at the penthouse and resumed their rampage, knocking over things just because they could. They locked the old butler in a closet, and held a knife at the billionaire’s neck. It was almost too perfect.   
Then they waited. And waited. And waited some more. Finally, they left, too annoyed to even slit the man’s neck. They slid down the banisters all the way to the lobby, and strode out the door. Then they went home.   
The Hatter waited for them to leave before he did, sitting in the stairwell for hours, not moving until darkness fell in the sky. Then he slunk out into the streets, still lost in thought.   
Now he knew things.   
Now he knew her name.   
Now he knew he had no chance.   
Now he knew he was hopelessly invisible to her.   
He walked into his apartment, slamming the door shut. “Harley” he sighed,


End file.
